


Don't You Dare

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prank War, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim engages with a prank war with Dick. Stephanie is unfortunately caught in the crossfire.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“You’re insane,”_  
>  “You love me,”  
> “Not right now I don’t.”

“Hold this. And this. And this too.”

Stephanie flailed to catch the pieces of electronics Tim tossed blithely her way. He was waist deep in a trunk, rummaging for something or other. Stephanie looked down at the pieces she was holding. A motherboard, an air pistol, and a container.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for one more thing. Need a pump.”

“A pump.”

“For the cannister.”

Stephanie looked back down at the three items in her arms. Slowly, she looked back up to Tim – or rather – Tim’s legs, flapping as he moved deeper into the biggest chest she had ever seen. He looked ready to tip vertical. Abruptly his legs went limp, and she heard a muffle sigh.

“No luck.” He flung himself back, walking past Steph and pinching the items. “How good are you at blowing?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“I want to do a prank.”

“Oh!” Stephanie perked up. “You want to…shoot air…at someone?”

“Air…gas…paint… blood. Whatever. All the same.”

The look on Stephanie’s face made Tim dial it back. “I’m joking. About the blood.”

“You better be.”

He chewed at a wire, stripping it of plastic for a connection. “Just want to give Dick a fright.”

“Dick?”

He dumped the items on his desk and explained, “We’re at war.”

Suddenly the green water coming out of their shower last night made sense. The tips of Tim’s fingers and toes were still dyed a mouldy green. His scream had been both awful and kind of cathartic to hear such an explosion of emotion from the young man.

Still, she knew enough of Tim to know maybe ignorance was bliss compared to whatever his weird little head was concocting.

“I’m going to leave you to it…” she said, leaving the Nest. Boys will be boys, but she had a presentation for an anthropology seminar to prepare for. Public speaking always gave her hives. That and having to explain cultural relativism to people who – much like her – had only browsed the reading.

Two hours passed with Tim being suspiciously silent. Stephanie took a glug of her drink, perched on the floor in front of her tired laptop and coffee table, and tried to ignore Tim’s suspicious absence.

A moment too late, she heard Tim sneak up behind her.

“Don’t you da –”

A violent gust of wind, as fierce as a punch, threw her forward, slapping her forehead against the keyboard.

“Ow,” she deadpanned.

“Oh! It worked!”

“ _Ow,_ Tim,” She repeated. Her neck…

“Sorry Steph.”

Slowly she returned to her upright position, rotating with deliberate slowness to illustrate the building rage. “You should be.”

Tim did not seem to notice and was checking the bolts of his air gun. “Dick’s trickier to sneak up on, no offense, so I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that but—”

“Tim!” She got up and snatched the little contraption from his hands and fired it. Tim flew backwards from the force of air, stumbling and rolling up and over on his back. “You’re insane!”

“You love me,” he insisted, legs up over his head. Stephanie shook the gun in frustration, flinging it across the room.

“Not right now I don’t! Aw God, my _neck_!”

Tim pouted as his contraption broke into several pieces after smacking off the hardwood floor. Huffing, Stephanie returned to sitting at her laptop.

“Go find another way to torture your brother!” 

Suddenly Tim’s fingers were rubbing at her neck. Moaning from the pain, she crashed forward again. Tim settled behind her, looking for sore spots.

“I am sorry. Didn’t know it had that much _oomph_.”

“Let me get through your war with Dick with a working bathtub and neck. Please. Is that so much to ask?”

“Love you?” Half a declaration half an apology. Stephanie grumbled but gave in.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, dumbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 17th of September 2020.


End file.
